


Art Master Post: Cocktail Politics and Obscure Details

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Shrinking, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles hates that his day consists of both Hank's overeager extra lab work and a visit from Emma's colleague who always drives him nuts. </p><p>Only his day gets much much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Master Post: Cocktail Politics and Obscure Details

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cocktrail Politics and Obscure Details](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336980) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl). 



> I can’t remember why my brain came up with this idea, nostalgia maybe, but I thought it would be fun to have a _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids_ AU in which crazy inventor Hank accidentally shrinks Erik and Charles down to the size of insects and lots of adventures with mini!Cherik ensue. Very special thanks to afrocurl, who is awesome, for pinch hitting for me on such short notice when my original author fell through. ♥

### Original Art Prompt. Click on image for full size.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/92raiHF.png)

### Mini Erik and Charles. :D Click on image for full size.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sp9KHf6.png)

### Ebook cover.

### Fic banner.


End file.
